Folger's Commercial fanfic
by blukittygeek
Summary: This is a fanfic written based on the Folger's commercial where the brother returns home from Africa and shares a sexually intense look with his sister.


Cadence heard the taxi pull up and before he could even ring the doorbell, she answered.

"Hunter, you're home!" Cadence said. Hunter looked up, not recognizing the woman that stood before him. When he had left four years ago, he had left behind a 15-year-old girl. However, Cadence stood before him now, 19 years old and very much matured. He walked out of the freezing Christmas air, and into the warm Vermont abode. They waltzed into the kitchen, making small talk. Hunter smelled the coffee and smiled widely.

"Ahh, real coffee." He remarked, taking in a deep whiff of the smell. "I haven't had real coffee in so long. They don't really have any in West Africa."

"How did the building of schools and hospitals go, anyway?" Cadence asked.

"It went really well, surprisingly," Hunter said, pouring himself a cup of Folgers coffee. " We got done ahead of schedule so we had a few days to really get to know the locals and visit the shops. Speaking of which, I brought you something from far away." Hunter replied. Cadence smiled.

"Really?"

Hunter extended his arm and held out a black wrapped present with a red bow on the lid.

"Oh." Cadence turned the gift over in her hands, looking at it for a while, trying to guess what was inside. Finally, Cadence took off the bow and stuck it to her step brother's right shoulder.

"Heh, what are you doin?" Hunter questioned as he took off the bow.

Cadence looked down, then back up to meet Hunter's eyes. "You're my present this year." His beautiful ice blue eyes stared into her jade green ones. Cadence reached for Hunter, and they hugged. It lasted longer than it should have, and Cadence recalled a time not too long ago when she'd had feelings for her step brother. He had reciprocated them, but the timing had never been right for them. Hunter pulled back a little and stared down into Cadence's eyes.

That was when their parents decided to come downstairs. The two split quickly, and their parents exclaimed their delight at seeing Hunter for the first time in four years.

Later that evening, after their parents had gone to bed, Hunter snuck up to Cadence's room.

"Hey," he said softly, taking in the sight of her in her baby blue negligee. She'd grown so much in four years, and truly become a woman. She had a petit figure, but curves where they mattered most.

"Hey yourself," Cadence chuckled back, enjoying seeing him in just his boxers. All the building in West Africa had given him muscles. Hunter met her at her bedside.

"About this morning…" She started, but before she could finish, his lips met hers with passion. He kissed her hard, and she returned the fervor gladly. Finally, he pulled back.

"I've been waiting four years to do that," Hunter said breathlessly. "I could see it in that gaze of yours this morning that you wanted this kiss too."

"But it's wrong," Cadence protested, despite loving it. "We're step siblings."

"That didn't stop me from wanting you all those years in Africa and that won't stop me now. Our parents don't have to know. No one has to know. Please, don't let this die without giving it a chance."

Silence filled the room for a few moments. But then, Cadence's hands ventured over Hunter's sculpted body.

"I… I want this. I want you." she said, breathily.

"All you had to do was say so," Hunter replied, replacing his mouth on hers. He slowly laid her down on the bed. His hands roamed over her chest softly, imploringly, and he felt her hardened nipples through the negligee. He smirked in the low lamp light, and she sent him a questioning look. Hunter only smirked wider as he trailed his hands to the bottom of her negligee to lift it up her body. She moved accordingly, until he pulled it off her otherwise unclothed body. He began to kiss her again, and soon began a trail down her neck to her collarbones.

He took a breast in each hand, and slowly moved his kisses to her left one, taking the nipple into his hot, wet, seeking mouth. She moaned softly as he worked it over in his mouth, and then switched to her right nipple. She moaned again, curving her body to him. He began kissing lower and lower, until he reached the most intimate part of her. He smiled against her and licked her already wet slit. She spread her legs farther to allow him more access while sighing. He licked deeper and faster, letting his tongue slide over her clit. She whimpered louder, and he stopped. She gasped for breath, on the verge of climax, and asked between breaths why he'd stopped.

"If you keep this up, mom and dad will hear us," he smiled, taking off his boxers and allowing his throbbing erection to be free. She took in the sight of him hardened and made a face. He only smirked in reply, crawling between her waiting legs. He slowly entered her and she gasped, feeling him slowly begin to fill her tight core. He paused, midway, as he reached her hymen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her quietly, his eyes serious.

"Yes," she panted in reply. "I've been saving myself for you."

He entered her quicker this time, breaking her hymen and fully filling her. She cried out as pain flew through her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pausing.

"I'm fine," she winced. "Keep going, please." He resumed his slow pace at first, and through the pain, she found pleasure. The pain subsided father quickly and then everything felt amazing. She began to moan his name as he sped up his thrusts, and he laughed her name quietly in reply. Then, he slowed and grunted her name once more, as he began to spill himself inside her. At the feel of him emptying himself in her, she began to cum as well, the orgasm rocking her body. He collapsed on top of Cadence, gasping for breath. She half laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Hunter…"

"I love you too, Cadence," he replied, rolling off of her and cuddling her up against him.


End file.
